Resurrection
by TheJokerReject
Summary: (ALSO PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD) Just another Creepypasta story that will never make it sadly What would you do.If you were stuck in a place where there is no light,no happiness only blood lust? The people who seem the most innocent can be the most deadly.
**Physical Description:** _She has white irises that look silver and show her insanity clearly (i had to)and short cropped black hair with red has sharp canine teeth and three long lines from the top right of her forehead down to the bottom left of her jaw.(Goes diagonally along her face)She has a long scar from her right shoulder down to her wrist and an identical one on her left has scars on her wrists and ankles going around them.(Like holding them together) and also one large one ringing her eyes are covered in black shadows and hide her irises from her victims until she wants to reveal has long black retractable claws and a white retractable fangs which fold back behind her sharp teeth when not needed._

 _She has a white singlet top with one half of a "Best Friends" heart on has black leather pants and a brown jumper with a fluffy white also wears black worn has a holder for her dagger and three for her guns._

 _(there was more but it was a list so...)_

 **Backstory:** _Axel was bullied at an early age because of her was born with sensitive ears and also had natural grey doctors at the hospital were able to preform a sugary that allowed her to see but made all the colour to leave her dyed her hair at the age of 7 and was also bullied for always wore dark clothes with skulls or bones .ect She was attacked at the age of fifteen and was given the scars on her arms and best friend and boyfriend killed her on her sixteenth birthday and cut off her head hands and feet and tossed her off a was brought back by the "Vengeful Demon" who wanted her to get back at was sown back together and then went on a hunt for her found a gun and shot then cut off their wrist ankles and was later found and locked up three times by the police after escaping every became infamous after killing a hated politician and is one of the most infamous Creepypastas her kill level leveling with the one and only Jeff The Killer._

Axel Graveline's P.O.V

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing.I answered it to hear a strange voice say "Watch your back" and then the line went dead.I shook my head thinking how it must be one of my bullies.I checked the was 5:15.I sighed.I live alone after the death of my mum my dad went to live with his cousin in New Zealand but I wasn't able to payed for my car and schooling and also pays the bills for me.I also have a bank account set up so I always have dad is a doctor so money isn't a problem for me.I grabbed a pile of clothes from the end of my bed and walked to the bathroom.I put the cloths on the counter and jumped into the ice-cold shower.I finished washing my hair and relished the feeling of the cold water running down my back.I jumped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I blow dried my hair and got dressed.I was wearing navy blue jeans and a grey skull top.I brushed my hair putting it into its signature ponytail with a skull bandanna to hold back my fringe.I put on black eyeliner and mascara as well as clear lipgloss.I grabbed my boots and laced them up.I grabbed my black beanie and jacket and headed time was 6:50. I grabbed my dark glasses to hide my eyes and packed my bag.I put my phone,laptop,laptop charger,reading glasses,sunglasses,food,money,scarf,books and pens and some other things in my backpack.I grabbed a bar and my car keys and walked outside. **(Hey guys I am Australian so I am unfamiliar with the age Americans can drive but this is set in america tho so...)** I put my backpack in the front seat and climbed in the drivers side.I drove to the local bus stop at 7:15 and picked up my cousin climbed in the front and strapped is 11 years old and has light blond hair with brown was wearing red tights and a black skirt with a purple hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing light pink smiled at me."can we get some food? She asked."Yeah sure" I responded.I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the nearest McDonalds and I ordered two cheese burgers and chips (Fries) a vanilla milkshake and a coke.I gave Camilla her milkshake and food and I had the coke and a cheeseburger.I drove to her school and dropped her off after kissing her on the forehead.I drove to my school and arrived at 8:20.I parked my car and climbed out.I walked to my locker and put my keys in a little draw at the back.I took out my phone,laptop and books out and left the rest in my locker.

As I was walking to class I felt someone push me to the ground and start kicking me."Stupid Bitch go die I mean with those eyes you don't deserve to live" Clair the popular bitch said "Yeah you stupid whore you deserve those scars" Her boyfriend Ben and their group left me on the ground.I pulled myself up and collected my books and laptop and headed to science.I sat down next to my science partner Kierstyn. She has long brown hair and dark brown is one of the prettiest girls in the grade but she is also bullied is short like me and has black saw my bruises and pulled me into a hug.I smiled into her shoulder and she pulled away."Are you okey,Do you need to go to the nurse"She questioned as she held me at arms length inspecting my body."Im fine Kierstyn I swear" I laughed at her looked at me unsure then turned to face the teacher as he walked rest of class passed by fast and we walked together to our next that it was lunch.I grabbed my food and walked out to meet my best friend Sam and my boyfriend Caden.I hugged sam and kissed Caden sat on the ground and as we began eating Kierstyn ran up doubled over gasping for breath and held her hand up as if to say to she got her breath back she looked at me "Axel we have to go to the..the...the...GYM!"I looked at her surprised but followed her anyway."hey so i wanted to ask you in private but...can you come with me to the woods in a few days?" It was a random question but then again she was one of my best friends so I nodded "Sure" as I was going to ask when though the bell went off.I ran to my locker and grabbed my sport uniform.

I ran to the gym and got changed.I walked out to the class and saw that there was only three others there waited till the rest of the class were there and the the teacher proceeded to lay out the lesson had to do gymnastics all split off to our stations.I was on the trampolines with one of my bullies jake.I ignored the insults thrown my way and just started flipping and doing tricks.I did a triple somersault then a double handspring landing on my hands.I looked over to see the rest of the class staring at me shocked.I smiled lightly then went back to my the coach called swap me and jake walked to the ropes.I rubbed my hands against my sides before grabbing onto the rope.I pulled myself up and started to climb ignoring everyone.I climbed to the top ringing the bell when I made it.I looked down to see coach laughing and clapping.I climbed down and Jake stepped forward to was having heaps of trouble so I stepped up to help looked shocked but followed my instructions. He made it to the top and climbed back down looking at me greatfully. He then nodded slightly and walked away.I smiled and walked off.I made it through the rest of the day and walked to my locker.I grabbed my backpack and walked to my car. Kierstyn ran to my car "can I have a ride" she asked.I laughed and let her climbed into the passenger seat and started the car."we have to go pick up my cousin Camilla" I explained to nodded and I pulled onto the pulled out her phone and plugged it into the started playing D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E by Melanie started singing along and in no time we were at Camilla's ran to the car and hugged Kierstyn. Kierstyn is a regular jumped in the back. "Axel can we go get some food?" she asked giving me the puppy eyes.I nodded and we all laughed.I pulled into the parking lot in front of an ice-cream shop and we all got out.I grabbed a strawberry ice-cream for Kierstyn an bubblegum one for Camilla and a Toffee one for walked to the park over the road and sat down to eat our went to play with some friends and left me and Kierstyn to talk among came back and we got into the car agin.I drove Camilla home and then Kierstyn and I went to my messed around for a while watching things like "The avengers" and "Harry Potter".When we finished it was around 10:30 at night but it was Friday so it was ok.I drove her home and went to use her toilet before leaving.

I heard smashing downstairs and saw Kierstyn's mum and dad beating her.I grabbed a bat and nocked them out. "Kierstyn go pack you things you are moving in with me"I told nodded with tears in her eyes.I cleared a space in the boot for her stuff and ran to help her.I shoved all her stuff in the boot and backseat and she jumped kept thanking me but I just brushed it off as reached my house.I gave her the room next to mine and we spent the rest of the night unpacking.

 **Hey guys! What should I call you...Eh I dunno.**

 **Anyways how do you like this chapter? I felt really weird writing it...**

 **I have at least 4-5 other chapters written but not published because I will finish it and publish maybe a chapter a week?**

 **This story will probably get no views but can you maybe check out** **deadsweg's story The Swapping. (on wattpad) IT IS AWSOME!**

 **Well thankx**

 **Word count: 1967**

 **ALL HAIL**


End file.
